Sweethearts for life
by 4erinx3
Summary: What will happen when Gabi's mom gets married and moves her away? Will Troy Wallow the rest of his life? or will he do something about it? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Memories

Chapter Two

School. Ugh. Gabriella cringed at the thought of spending another day in the smelly place. And then she thought of Troy. she smiled.

"Gabriellaaaa!!!" Sharpay, Gabi's newfound friend called out as she ran to catch up. Gabriella smiled, searching the crowd for Troy. Suddenly, Sharpay grabbed her waist so hard that it made her squeal.

"Whatdya do that for Sha-" But it wasn't Sharpay at all. It was Troy.

"What? You don't want me to do that?" He asked her slyly. She giggled as he grapped her hand.

"Vhat are you talking about? I am not Gabriella! I am Vilma Villiams!" She said in a funky accent.

"You crack me up. And thats why i love you so much." There was those three words again. She smiled inwardly at her nervous stomach.

"Troy Bolton!"

"Huh!? Oh...um..ccan you repeat that qustion..?"

"What question m'dear? i was just calling Attendence!" Gabriella snickered as Taylor imitated The Drama Teacher in a sleeping Troy's Ear. "But in that case! why don't you come up front?" Taylor giggled. Gabriella loved it when the teacher left the room, it gave them freedom! this time, Mrs. Darbus had said to them "I am going to go get coffee. You kids are responsible enough to handle yourselves!" But of course, Troy had been sleeping and he _needed_ to be woken up properly. Troy groggily walked to the front of the room. The class giggled.

"What? Wait a minute...GABRIELLA! TAYLOR!" he yelled running back to Gabriella and picking her up. Slinging her over his shoulder, he walked to the desk and sat her down on his lap. She was giggling the entire time. Thats when it happened. He looked at her. she looked at him. Their lips touched just breifly. "I love you." he wispered, kissing her again. She didn't say anything,but he could tell when she pressed her lips againt his that she felt the same way. They let go of each other and she giggled as she whiped Red lipstick off his lips.

"This has been the best day ever!" She whispered to Taylor on her way to Lunch. At the lunch table she playfully sat down on his lap and he playfully lifted her off and sat her down next to him. She giggled when he leaned over. His warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered, yet again, those three words. She had been amazed at how many times he could say it wthout it feeling like he didn't really mean it.

When she got out of Troy's car to arrive home, there were boxes in the hallways and outside her door.

"Geez mom. Is someone moving in?" She asked laughing.

"Not quite..."Her mom said, her voice catching.

"Mom. what aren't you telling me??" She asked, suddenly nervous.

"Honey..we're..we're..moving. Me and Collin decided that Virginia would be a nicer place to live." Her mom stopped the sentence abruptly, searching her daughter's face. It crumpled. She let one tear fall before mopping it up and asking "When?"

"Two weeks. The house owners wanted us to move in as quickly as possible..." Gabriella then lost it. She didn't know how a day so great and wonderful could turn out so horrible. She let out a sob and ran to her room. well her current room. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Gab!" Taylor exclaimed "Guess what!?!?" Her friend didn't care what. She broke down into sobs.

Fifteen minutes later Taylor and Gabriella were speeding to Troy's house.

"Gabriella hey! Oh no. what happened?" He asked. Gabriella explained and broke into sobs once more. He gently kissed her forehead over and over, cradling her in his arms. She looked up and saw tears running down his face also. (**A/N I thought it would be cute to have a cuddly scene in this!) **She wiped them away with her tiny thumb. He grabbed her hand, and unable to speak, they both stood in the doorway crying.


	2. Chapter 2 moving

Chapter Two

School. Ugh. Gabriella cringed at the thought of spending another day in the smelly place. And then she thought of Troy. she smiled.

"Gabriellaaaa!!!" Sharpay, Gabi's newfound friend called out as she ran to catch up. Gabriella smiled, searching the crowd for Troy. Suddenly, Sharpay grabbed her waist so hard that it made her squeal.

"Whatdya do that for Sha-" But it wasn't Sharpay at all. It was Troy.

"What? You don't want me to do that?" He asked her slyly. She giggled as he grapped her hand.

"Vhat are you talking about? I am not Gabriella! I am Vilma Villiams!" She said in a funky accent.

"You crack me up. And thats why i love you so much." There was those three words again. She smiled inwardly at her nervous stomach.

"Troy Bolton!"

"Huh!? Oh...um..ccan you repeat that qustion..?"

"What question m'dear? i was just calling Attendence!" Gabriella snickered as Taylor imitated The Drama Teacher in a sleeping Troy's Ear. "But in that case! why don't you come up front?" Taylor giggled. Gabriella loved it when the teacher left the room, it gave them freedom! this time, Mrs. Darbus had said to them "I am going to go get coffee. You kids are responsible enough to handle yourselves!" But of course, Troy had been sleeping and he _needed_ to be woken up properly. Troy groggily walked to the front of the room. The class giggled.

"What? Wait a minute...GABRIELLA! TAYLOR!" he yelled running back to Gabriella and picking her up. Slinging her over his shoulder, he walked to the desk and sat her down on his lap. She was giggling the entire time. Thats when it happened. He looked at her. she looked at him. Their lips touched just breifly. "I love you." he wispered, kissing her again. She didn't say anything,but he could tell when she pressed her lips againt his that she felt the same way. They let go of each other and she giggled as she whiped Red lipstick off his lips.

"This has been the best day ever!" She whispered to Taylor on her way to Lunch. At the lunch table she playfully sat down on his lap and he playfully lifted her off and sat her down next to him. She giggled when he leaned over. His warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered, yet again, those three words. She had been amazed at how many times he could say it wthout it feeling like he didn't really mean it.

When she got out of Troy's car to arrive home, there were boxes in the hallways and outside her door.

"Geez mom. Is someone moving in?" She asked laughing.

"Not quite..."Her mom said, her voice catching.

"Mom. what aren't you telling me??" She asked, suddenly nervous.

"Honey..we're..we're..moving. Me and Collin decided that Virginia would be a nicer place to live." Her mom stopped the sentence abruptly, searching her daughter's face. It crumpled. She let one tear fall before mopping it up and asking "When?"

"Two weeks. The house owners wanted us to move in as quickly as possible..." Gabriella then lost it. She didn't know how a day so great and wonderful could turn out so horrible. She let out a sob and ran to her room. well her current room. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Gab!" Taylor exclaimed "Guess what!?!?" Her friend didn't care what. She broke down into sobs.

Fifteen minutes later Taylor and Gabriella were speeding to Troy's house.

"Gabriella hey! Oh no. what happened?" He asked. Gabriella explained and broke into sobs once more. He gently kissed her forehead over and over, cradling her in his arms. She looked up and saw tears running down his face also. (**A/N I thought it would be cute to have a cuddly scene in this!) **She wiped them away with her tiny thumb. He grabbed her hand, and unable to speak, they both stood in the doorway crying.


End file.
